


Молоко

by S_Kaspij



Series: "Признавашки С.К." [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, Everyday Life, Humor, M/M, Modern times, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: Телефон — последний реверанс Сиэлю: тому хватает века, чтобы обыграть Себастьяна в шахматы и обязать его на ношение современного средства связи. Полезность этого средства несколько преувеличена, но Сиэль ни разу не выходит за обозначенные рамки и не тревожит по пустякам./тематический фест, внеконкурс/





	Молоко

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Lolth  
> Написано по идее Silje Sandemo с ее согласия.  
> Оригинальную работу можно прочитать в группе по тегу "фест Признавашек от С.К." - https://vk.com/skaspij
> 
> * пост 2-й сезон  
> * хедканонные демоны  
> * критерии вреда здоровью действительны для России, за остальной мир автор не ручается, хотя подозревает, что там примерно то же. Для сюжета некритично, но упомянуть в тексте было приятно и к месту. =)

— Согласно пункту шесть подпункту три, в случае получения контрагентом (то есть мной) физических повреждений, классифицируемых как опасные для жизни, угрожающие жизни состояния, а также требующие выписки больничного листа сроком более чем на двадцать один день согласно приказу… ну, это и так очевидно, опустим… демон (то есть вы) обязан доставить контрагента (то есть меня) в ближайшее медицинское учреждение не ниже второго квалификационного уровня в кратчайшие сроки. Есть возражения?

Себастьян, потерявшийся где-то на втором десятке подпунктов третьего пункта и почти растекшийся в удобном кресле, заставляет себя встряхнуться, оторваться от меланхоличного созерцания проплывающих за окном облаков и перевести взгляд на своего потенциального клиента.

— Принимается.

Мистер Джонс — мужчина, худой настолько, что при известной доле фантазии кажется пятой ножкой своего помпезного дубового стола, — удовлетворенно кивает и поправляет соскальзывающие с носа очки.

— Замечательно, тогда дальше. Пункт седьмой…

Идет второй час обсуждения условий контракта. Себастьян неоднократно успевает пожалеть, что поддался на уговоры Сиэля «проветриться» и явился-таки на этот призыв. Мысленное поглаживание котов уже не помогает, мозаика за спиной крючкотворца пересчитана трижды, и даже редкие облака за окном начинают напоминать своей формой ехидную фигу. Как фига может быть ехидной, демон не знает, но у Сиэля такая получается на раз-два.

Он собирается снова отрешиться от мира и, может быть, мысленно прогуляться где-нибудь на Фиджи, когда нагрудный карман рубашки коротко жужжит.

Покосившись на клиента и убедившись, что тот буквально носом зарылся в кипу своих условий, Себастьян сгущает скрывающий его тело туман и незаметно вытаскивает продолжающий вибрировать телефон.

Эта игрушка смертных — последний реверанс Сиэлю: тому хватает века, чтобы обыграть Себастьяна в шахматы и обязать его на ношение современного средства связи. Полезность этого средства несколько преувеличена, но Сиэль ни разу не выходит за обозначенные рамки и не тревожит по пустякам.

Впрочем, сейчас связующая нить между ними греет уверенно и тепло, а потому Себастьян не беспокоится. Почти.

_> на обратном пути возьми молоко_  
> если, конечно, вернешься сегодня  
> желательно в течение пары часов  
> жирное 

Себастьян недоуменно хмурится, и мистер Джонс, удачно глянувший на него в этот момент, возмущается:

— Вы против? Мне кажется весьма разумным держать в доме копию своей больничной карты и реанимационный набор, к тому же…

— Ну что вы, я полностью согласен, продолжайте, — рассеянно кивает Себастьян и быстро набирает ответ.

_< В холодильнике две бутылки.  
< И мы, кажется, договорились, что смс-ки только на самый крайний случай._

Убрать мобильник обратно он не успевает.

_> кончилось. и это крайний случай. я тут блинчики пеку_

Себастьян практически слышит звон тревожного колокольчика. Или пожарной сирены.

_< Ты же обещал не прикасаться к моей плите!_

В ожидании ответа демон не замечает, как начинает нервно постукивать по полу мыском туфли. Зато это замечает мистер Джонс и, тяжело вздохнув, все-таки убирает пункт о еженедельной проверке глюкозы.

_> все под контролем, сковороду я уже потушил. молоко!_

Его сковородочка! Сверхпрочный сплав, ограниченная серия, Гордон Рамзи бы позавидовал! А его великолепная индукционная плита? Как она там? Да и вообще, он же только месяц как кухню отремонтировал!

— Вы считаете, что полиция для потенциальных грабителей — недостаточная мера? Но мы же цивилизованные люди. Ну хорошо, а как поступите с ними вы?

— Убью! — непроизвольно, но в тему рычит Себастьян, мысленно прощаясь с любимой утварью. Мистер Джонс ухмыляется и что-то помечает на листе.

Демон, опомнившись, прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает, выдыхает и убеждает себя, что срываться с контракта после двухчасовых ментальных издевательств ради сковородки — все же перебор. Да и Сиэль, кажется, живой и невредимый.

_< Не знаю, когда вернусь. Все еще обсуждаем условия. Перестраховщик, только о моральном вреде пять листов мелким кеглем._  
< Что бы у тебя там ни получилось, я не буду это есть.  
< И отмывать кухню тоже. 

В конце концов, иногда стоит проявить твердость. Себастьяна и так последние лет двадцать преследует странное чувство, будто из него медленно, но неуклонно вьют веревки.

Не то чтобы он видит в этом проблему.

_> конечно будешь_

То-то и оно.

_> есть, в смысле  
> мыть тут нечего, честное демонское_

Себастьян скептически хмыкает, подозревая, что вернется в кухонные руины.

_> он идиот, порычи на него и закругляйся. и купи молока! мне приказать?_

Вот она, разница. Шутливые вопросы о приказах вместо самих приказов.

Они долго к этому шли.

Мистер Джонс, зачитывающий схему прививок, сбивается, увидев на лице демона мягкую улыбку.

_< Не нужно, я постараюсь закончить поскорее._

Сиэль явно держит телефон в руках — так быстро приходит ответное:

_> спасибо! люблю тебя_

И Себастьян застывает.

Перечитывает снова. И снова.

Смысл не меняется — напротив, обрастает легчайшей бытовой правдивостью: будто им не впервой прощаться, обмениваясь такими вот признаниями.

Будто нет ничего естественнее.

Себастьян отрывисто запихивает телефон обратно в карман и, небрежным взмахом руки развеяв туман вокруг себя, поднимается на ноги.

— Так, мистер Джонс, я передумал. Хотите бесплатный совет? Наймите психиатра, а не демона. С вашим тревожным расстройством надо что-то делать.

— Н-но, позвольте!..

— Не позволю, меня давно ждут в другом месте. Всего хорошего!

Никогда еще демон так не наслаждается, срывая собственный контракт.

***

Он оказывается прав: кухня в руинах. Довольно аккуратных, замаскированных попытками уборки, но руинах.

Сиэль неторопливо помешивает в миске субстанцию, напоминающую тесто. Телефон, обвалянный в муке, словно котлетка (случайно, как всегда), валяется в паре футов от него.

Подозрение, что Сиэль и сам не понял, что отправил, укрепляется.

 — Я вернулся.

На поверку выясняется, что телефон — не единственное, что искупалось в муке. При взгляде на измазанную физиономию своего бессменного (и бессмертного) господина, демона не ко времени окатывает умилением. Даже по сковороде уже не плачется.

— О, ты быстро! — Сиэль радостно и самую чуточку виновато улыбается, но, оглядев Себастьяна, тут же насупливается: — А молоко где? Ну я же просил!

— А я просил тебя не пытаться готовить, — легко парирует тот. — Считай, упреждение ущерба.

— Посмотрю я, с каким ущербом ты будешь утром кофе без молока пить, — фыркает Сиэль. — И вообще, на вот, пробуй.

Себастьян с подозрением оглядывает предложенное: что ж, нечто на тарелке — дырявое, подгоревшее, со странными утолщениями-комочками — действительно может быть блинчиком. В какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной с криворукими шефами оно может даже стать блюдом дня.

Воображение демона, не желающего ранить мальчишку, работает на полную катушку.

Пробовать, правда, по-прежнему не хочется. И очень радостно от мысли, что демонам не грозят пищевые отравления.

С каменной миной прожевав наименее травмированный обработкой кусочек теста, Себастьян осторожно выносит вердикт:

— Что ж, в этом блюде есть определенный колорит, однако тебе недостает практики. Какой по счету экспе… к-хм, блин это был?

Сиэль, наблюдающий за ним с плохо скрытым волнением, отводит глаза.

— Тебе лучше не знать.

— И все-таки?..

— Сто четырнадцатый, — отвернувшись к плите, он хмуро добавляет: — Не вздумай смеяться.

— И в мыслях не было.

Смеяться не хочется. Демон вообще весьма отстраненно воспринимает реальность, не спуская с Сиэля неудобно-пристального взгляда.

Его господин с прошлой встречи — сегодняшнего завтрака: Себастьян читает утреннюю газету и показательно хмурится, когда кое-кто, строя печальные глазки, пытается отобрать у него спортивные странички — ни капли не изменился.

Тот же высокий лоб со встрепанной челкой, сейчас припорошенной мукой, будто снегом; тот же чуть вздернутый нос — к слову, очень неудобный в викторианскую эпоху, без должного контроля слишком легко выдает настроение; те же брови вразлет, те же сжатые в упрямую полоску губы, отчего редкая улыбка на них бесценна. И все те же живые, прозрачно-синие глаза.

Себастьян смотрит открыто и откровенно, так, как никогда прежде не позволял себе, и почти физически ощущает, как отдельные черты Сиэля — и возникшие, и оставшиеся, и утраченные за прошедшие годы — складываются, наконец, в цельный образ.

Близкий и долгожданный образ.

Надежда для демонов — моветон. После едва ли не полувека холодной войны (в вине за которую Себастьян упрямо не желал признаваться даже себе) ждать от Сиэля заверений в большой и пылкой, по меньшей мере, непоследовательно.

И Себастьян довольствуется малым: ровные приятельские — со временем ставшие дружескими — отношения предпочтительнее, чем отсутствие каких-либо отношений вообще. Потому что с его выросшего, но в некоторых вещах все еще не повзрослевшего господина станется при мимолетном подозрении на душевную романтику удрать за пару-тройку морей. А демон после отпуска на островах знает, как сложно найти и выковырять Сиэля с любого мало-мальски чистого и уединенного побережья.

— Эй, хватит, я все уберу, ладно? — до рефлексирующего Себастьяна не сразу доходит, что Сиэль нервно теребит футболку, больше пачкая руки, чем ткань, и смотрит на него.

Давно уже, судя по всему, смотрит.

— Да что с тобой? Вернулся так быстро, словно я ритуальное сожжение кухни планировал и случайно проговорился, молока не взял, а теперь глядишь так, как я в тот раз — на последнего сохранившегося кролика «Фантом».

Себастьян прочищает горло и хрипло требует:

— «Исходящие» посмотри.

Сиэль, не переставая сканировать его непонимающе-встревоженным взглядом, вслепую тянется к телефону.

— Я тебе спам какой-то переслал, что ли? В порыве вдохновения не особо следил, куда жму, если честно, но все равно это не…

Демон все еще не отрывает от Сиэля взгляда и воочию наблюдает, как тот, прочитав сообщение, осекается и краснеет, как разгорающееся солнце: первыми вспыхивают щеки, кончики ушей мягко алеют сквозь отросшие и небрежно стянутые резинкой пряди, а после волна яркого румянца стекает на шею, теряясь за воротом футболки.

Исключительное и очаровательное зрелище.

И ответ на все незаданные вопросы.

Сиэль, явно не зная, куда деть глаза, зажмуривается.

Вариант сработать на опережение, выпалив «Я тебя тоже», Себастьяном не рассматривается, но и альтернативу нащупать пока не удается: не лезть же так сразу за физическим подтверждением? Выбитые зубы отращиваются медленно и довольно болезненно — была возможность убедиться.

Поэтому он просто ждет.

Спустя несколько томительных мгновений Сиэля отпускает — пунцовые щеки бледнеют, расслабляются прикушенные губы. Он открывает глаза, кивает и невозмутимо смахивает в мусор остатки сто четырнадцатого блина.

У него привычный теплый взгляд и спокойствие в каждом жесте.

Теперь нервничает Себастьян.

— Сиэль?..

Тот успел упорхнуть обратно к заляпанному столу и, даже не обернувшись, тянет, как ни в чем не бывало:

— М-м?

— Не хочешь услышать ответ?

Неужели он что-то не так понял? Поспешил? Нужно было сделать вид, что не получил сообщение? Аккуратно стащить чужой телефон и удалить улики?

Стоило остановиться и продумать стратегию. А он отправился выяснять отношения, даже не оставив шанса для ошибки или шутки.

Скоропалительность решений в его-то возрасте?

Сиэль теперь точно сбежит.

Демон успевает мысленно прикинуть наименее энергозатратную и вместе с тем эффективную последовательность проверки окрестных и не очень пляжей, когда Сиэль все же оборачивается.

Улыбка у него светлая.

Может, пляжи пока подождут.

— Зачем? Ты уже ответил, — с тем же непробиваемым спокойствием говорит Сиэль, но глаза его смеются.

— Правда? — демон чувствует, что упускает нечто важное.

Сиэль хмыкает и, не отрываясь от вытирания стола, с улыбкой поясняет:

— С момента отправки сообщения до твоего появления прошла минута, может, чуть больше. На то, чтобы, как смертный, купить правильное молоко, тебе — по обыкновению, педантично-вежливый ты засранец, — требуется минимум пять. Пятнадцать, если миссис Райли начнет рассказывать о своих кошках и внуках. Ты пришел через минуту, без молока, не убил меня за кухню, а потом съел мой горелый блин и попытался его похвалить. Какой еще, по-твоему, ответ мне нужен?

Себастьян слушает его и качает головой, не замечая, что улыбается в ответ.


End file.
